For weight and cost reasons, cable harnesses and plug-in connectors are increasingly being miniaturized in the automotive industry. The cable harnesses and the terminal elements in plug-in connectors are traditionally produced from copper or a copper alloy. However, copper is very heavy and is relatively expensive. The automotive industry is increasingly focusing on alternative conductor materials which are lighter and more economical than copper, for example conductors made of base metals.
When connecting conductors comprising a base metal to a terminal element which comprises copper, however, it is difficult to produce a reliable mechanical and electrical connection. Mechanically connecting a conductor and a terminal assembly which consist of different metals or metal alloys is problematic, in particular in view of the strict requirements set for plug-in connectors in the automotive industry. These are exposed to high physical stresses and therefore have to withstand high forces. Further, the connection of a terminal element comprising copper to a conductor comprising a base metal is electrochemically problematic because the point of contact of copper to the base metal is at risk of corrosion. Corrosion not only weakens the mechanical connection, but also makes it difficult to transport charge if the oxide layer formed is insulating.